1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications technologies, and in particular, to a data transmission method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies of the Mobile Internet and the Internet of Things (IOT), a growing number of hardware devices have capabilities of accessing wireless networks. The characteristics of theses hardware devices are miniaturization and low power consumption. Most of the hardware devices, such as a WIFI sound box or a smart band, are not equipped with input peripherals such as a screen and a keyboard. Currently, a terminal may obtain data such as a geographical location, a picture, a video or audio by using a social application client. Because a hardware device such as a WIFI sound box or a smart band is not equipped with an input peripheral, a network connection cannot be established between the hardware device and the terminal. Without an established network connection, the terminal cannot send data in the social application client to the hardware device.